An air conditioner is configured to generate a cool or warm air through heat exchange for making an airflow of the cool or warm air out of an air outlet of an indoor unit. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-281212 and 2003-130381, some air conditioners include second air outlets beside the air outlet all formed in an enclosure of the indoor unit. The second air outlets are utilized to make an additional airflow of the cool or warm air. The indoor unit is allowed to spread the cool or warm air over a wider area as compared with an indoor unit having a single air outlet.
In general, the indoor unit includes horizontal flaps and vertical louvers at the air outlet. The horizontal flaps and the vertical louvers are utilized to regulate the direction of the outgoing airflow. However, once the airflow is released from the air outlet, the direction and movement of the airflow afterward depend on the natural convection. If such direction and movement of the airflow can be controlled more delicately, a comfortable temperature environment one has not ever experienced can be established in a room.